This invention relates to a circuit arrangement for a reversible motor such as a windshield wiper motor.
In known circuit arrangements for a wiper motor which is reversible with respect to the direction of rotation, a reversing switch is employed having changeover bridging contacts directly changed over by a switching cam driven by the motor. The changeover speed, and thus, the load of the reversing switch, depends on the number of revolutions of the wiper motor which in practice can vary considerably. In these arrangements, electrodynamic braking of the motor by short circuit cannot be utilized, and accordingly, the wiping angle varies considerably.
This invention is directed to providing a circuit arrangement of the aforementioned type which functions without trouble over a longer operating time and meets all operating requirements.